


The Set-Up

by CrashHale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bar Owner Sweet Pea, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Getting to Know Each Other, Moving On, NYC Detective Betty Cooper, Outdoor Sex, Past Drug Addiction, Past Relationship(s), Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashHale/pseuds/CrashHale
Summary: Getting set up by your ex is awkward, but Sweet Pea can’t really get out of the situation now that he’s hours away from home. But after meeting Betty, a gorgeous detective from New York City, he’s not really sure he wants to anyway. She’s sweet and interesting and much to his surprise, he finds himself quickly falling for her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my new multi-chapter SweetBee!
> 
> Just a couple of things before we start -
> 
> I'd like to point out that this is _definitely_ a SweetBee story, but it is also an exploration of Sweet Pea's character and deals with him moving on from Veronica, so there will be mentions of his feelings toward Veronica and their past relationship, hence including them in the relationship tags and Veronica in the characters tags.
> 
> I will also add tags as I go, but the only ones to really keep an eye out for are smut (lots of smut) and past drug addiction (SP was a drug addict).
> 
> Lastly, a very grateful shoutout to my beta for all her help. Love you [peaceblessingspeyton](https://peaceblessingspeyton.tumblr.com)!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea receives a visit from Veronica at the bar, telling him he’s coming to Lodge Cabin for a week, whether he likes it or not!

It was a busy Friday night. Thankfully, all of his Fridays were similar. Business was booming and Sweet Pea was  _ not _ complaining. Even though he couldn’t remember the last time he had a day off or slept longer than a few hours a night. 

 

“Hey!”

 

He almost didn’t notice Veronica was right in front of him, offering one of her friendly smiles, squished between some random bodies by the bar.

 

“Hey,” he smiled, trying to focus his attention on her even though it was very noisy, “what are you doing here?”

 

She pressed her elbows onto the bar and leaned closer, so they could hear each other better over the music and everyone’s conversations. 

 

He was glad to see her. It had been awhile, even though she was always calling or texting and asking him to hangout with her and Archie, he could think of a million things he’d rather be doing. The bar had been a great excuse in getting him out of any uncomfortable social plans.

 

He gave a quick glance in Toni’s direction, making sure she was taking care of customers before looking back at Veronica again. She was gorgeous, her makeup and silky hair flawless, wearing her usual little black dress and showing off her seductive figure. It wasn’t fair.

 

Despite the fact that they were nothing more than friends now, and had resolved all their old issues, sometimes it still hurt to see her, to see how beautiful she was and know she’d never be his again. He missed her. 

 

“You’re a very hard man to reach, did you know that?” she asked, raising a perfectly sculptured dark eyebrow. She looked far too sophisticated to be in here.

 

He rolled his eyes but smiled at her exaggeration. Yeah, ever since their break up he’d thrown all his energy into opening his own business, and it was paying off. But he was still there for her, probably more than an ex should be if he was being honest with himself.

 

He was finally earning a profit, proud of himself for making something out of nothing. He’d been in a really dark place all those years ago when they first met. All it took was losing her to pull his life together. However, now that he had his shit together it was too late. She had moved on. 

 

“Come on,” he said, motioning for her to walk around the bar so they could get some privacy in the back. “You good for a minute, T?” he asked.

 

Toni smirked smugly. “Who do you think you’re talking to here?” she replied, serving multiple customers like the pro she was. 

 

Toni was incredible, a hard worker and self motivated. He was lucky to have her working for him. He would soon be offering her the position of manager. She’d shown an interest and he was finally at the stage that he could do something about it.

 

He smiled at her and went to meet Veronica, the two of them heading into the back room. The small space doubled as his office and a supply closet.

 

She hugged him, pulling him down to her very short level. “I miss you,” she breathed, “You’re always working,”

 

He immediately stiffened at the contact, silently wishing she wouldn’t do that. She had no idea what it did to him. He wasn’t sure why exactly he was still friends with his ex, other than the fact that she was the kindest person he knew. 

 

He inhaled her familiar scent deeply. Roses and smooth silk - that’s what it reminded him of. The smell of her shampoo alone brought back vivid memories of them in the shower, hands and mouths desperate as they brought each other over the edge.  

 

“I miss you too, but you know I’m busy,” It had been his excuse in getting out of everything for awhile now. 

 

“Yeah, I know,” she sighed disappointedly, “You’ve been busy for over a year now, so I’ve decided it’s finally time you make it up to me. Archie and I are spending a week at my parent’s cabin and we invited some friends. It’s going to be so much fun, Pea, and you’re coming with us. I won’t take no for an answer again… you know I don’t like it when you say no,” she pouted. 

 

He was sure she didn’t mean to come off so seductive, but a woman as self aware as Veronica probably couldn’t help herself. 

 

_ Right _ , he thought to himself. It’s exactly what he wanted. To spend days cooped up with her and her boyfriend, perfect boy Archie Andrews, who he was sure Hiram adored. 

 

Sweet Pea had never been good enough for Hiram’s little girl. Even though she said her father’s opinion had nothing to do with why they broke up, he was sure it didn’t help. Maybe the majority of why they broke up was because of him and his issues, but he was positive her father’s strong dislike of him pushed the decision along.

 

“I’ve got a business to run, Ronnie, I really can’t. But thank you for the offer.”

 

“Nope! I won’t accept it. You have Toni now and I’ve already asked her to cover. She said she’d love to, it’s the perfect opportunity for her to show you she’s ready to manage the bar,” she said confidently. 

 

“She doesn’t need to prove anything to me,” he said, “I’m already going to offer her the job.”

 

“Well then good, this is your shot to show her you trust her enough to leave it in her hands.”

 

He hated how she always got her way and how he never knew how to say no to her for very long.

 

He hated seeing her and Archie together, and he was sure this trip would be torture, but he found himself pathetically saying yes anyway.

 

He shrugged, defeated. “Fine, if you’ve already made all the arrangements for me, I guess I have no excuse.”

 

She jumped into his arms excitedly. “Yes! You’re going to have so much fun, I promise!”

 

He doubted it.

 

.

 

Sweet Pea drove up the long driveway and parked by the two cars. Pulling his helmet off, he stopped for a moment, taking in the giant house in front of him. They were in the middle of what felt like nowhere, nature surrounding them and this beautiful two story cabin illuminated with soft lights that somehow didn’t clash with its surroundings.

 

The last time he was here it had been just him and Veronica. He’d been so strung out that he barely knew where they were and couldn’t actually enjoy the beauty of it. She’d dragged him here and they’d ended up staying for a few weeks. The first couple of days were hell, withdrawal making it feel like he was dying an agonising death. But thanks to her, he got through it.

 

He’d forever be in Veronica’s debt for saving him the way she did, more than once. She never gave up on him, even after breaking it off. He didn’t blame her, he had been a pretty horrible boyfriend, and she definitely deserved better.

 

He grabbed his duffle off the back of his bike, putting the past out of his mind for now and heading to the front door. Thankfully, he was a different man now.

 

Veronica swung the door open, a big smile in place and an even bigger margarita glass in her hand. 

 

“I’m so glad you’re here!” she exclaimed, grabbing his arm and pulling him in. 

 

“You didn’t give me much of a choice,” he mumbled, Veronica ignoring him as she motioned for him to drop his bag by the stairs, next to someone else’s. 

 

“Everyone!” she called, “The last guest has arrived. It’s officially time to start the party!”

 

Archie was standing in the open floor plan kitchen, there were a few guys on the couch and a blonde woman sitting in the oversized chair by the fireplace. 

 

He offered her a smile, their eyes catching for a moment, then went to shake Archie’s hand first. They nodded at each other. It was clear they weren’t each other’s biggest fans, but they remained civil for Veronica’s sake. 

 

“Pea, this is my friend Kevin from work, and his boyfriend Fangs,” Veronica introduced, Sweet Pea shaking their hands in greeting next.

 

“And this is Betty,” she smiled, wrapping an arm around Betty’s shoulders as soon as she stood from the chair, “she’s Archie’s oldest and best friend,”

 

“Nice to meet you, Betty,” he smiled, taking her small hand in his. 

 

It was deadly obvious what this was. Two couples and two single people. Veronica was so transparent sometimes. She’d offered to introduce him to women in the past but he always refused. It seemed she was upping her game though.

 

Of course Betty was beautiful, many women were, but getting set up by his ex was weird and also a little emasculating. 

 

_ Oh well _ , he thought. He was here now. 

 

“You as well,”  Betty replied. 

 

“This is my good friend Sweet Pea everyone,” Veronica said in final announcement.

 

“What do you want to drink?” she asked him, “We have margaritas, beer… wine?”

 

“Beer’s good,” he said, giving her a smile as she left Betty’s side and went over to get his drink. 

 

“So, how was the drive in from the city?” Fangs asked. 

 

“Not too bad actually,” he replied, taking a seat on the free couch, “It’s always easier for me with the bike anyway,”

 

“Oh, no way!” Fangs said with enthusiasm, “I’ve got one too, but this one,” he nodded at Kevin, squeezing his knee affectionately, “says they’re death traps,”

 

Sweet Pea laughed, and after Veronica handed him a fresh cold beer the conversation quickly began to flow. 

 

Archie and Veronica made a delicious dinner, and after a surprisingly fun night of laughter and getting to know one another it was finally time to turn in. 

 

Fangs and Kevin wished everyone a good night and Veronica told Betty and Sweet Pea to follow her upstairs. 

 

Sweet Pea offered to carry Betty’s bag to which she thanked him kindly. 

 

Veronica smirked victoriously. “I’m telling you, Betty, this one’s a real gentleman,”

 

He smiled at the way Betty’s already rosey cheeks lit up with a deeper shade of red. It was cute that this clearly strong, confident woman still got a little embarrassed by Veronica’s very obvious comment.

 

“Since the two big rooms are downstairs I have us, Kev, and Fangs set up down there. I hope you guys don’t mind, I have you two in the rooms up here, they’re a little smaller but I think they’ll do. You have a joint en suite so just figure out shower schedules amongst yourselves.”

 

They were in Betty’s room now, Sweet Pea putting her bag down on the bed. 

 

“Thanks, Ronnie,”

 

“Well you two, I’ll see you in the morning,”

 

She hugged Betty and pulled Sweet Pea down for a kiss on the cheek before skipping away.

 

She was unbelievable, but that’s what made her Veronica so he couldn’t complain. At least she always meant well.

 

Betty smiled at him, taking a deep breath. “I like how she thinks  _ this  _ is a little small,” she said, motioning to the huge room around them. There was a giant fluffy bed against the back wall, huge windows that overlooked the lake, a vanity and sofa for reading or watching television. He could live in one of these rooms and be happy.

 

“Right?” he laughed, “The first time I came here I expected a regular log cabin, not a mansion.”

 

She laughed too, everything just kind of sweet and pure about her. He’d enjoyed getting to know her downstairs. She seemed very smart, but not arrogant about it. 

 

She had the coolest job out of anyone he’d ever met before. She was a detective for one of the the NYC precincts and had some very interesting stories to tell over dinner. Archie said she used to be a real Nancy Drew while they were growing up, so it hadn’t been a surprise when she went into law enforcement. She was an interesting person for sure, a unique combination of strong and gentle.

 

“Yeah,” she said, the mood shifting, that slightly awkward moment of not having anything lined up to talk about next.

 

“So ah, I’m gonna head to bed. When would you like the bathroom in the morning?” he asked. 

 

“Oh I’m an early bird so I’ll probably hop in around six, is that okay?”

 

“Perfect,” he said. He was planning on sleeping in and catching up on some shut eye anyway. “I’ll see you tomorrow then,”

 

Betty nodded, her full lips pulling into another kind smile. Her beauty was a little blinding and he hated to admit Veronica’s plan might already be working.

 

“Night, Betty,”

 

“Goodnight,” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s day one at Lodge Cabin and Sweet Pea is already falling for Betty’s charm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by [peaceblessingspeyton](https://peaceblessingspeyton.tumblr.com)

Although he’d slept well he still woke up earlier than expected. It seemed all this time of getting so few hours of sleep had gotten his body readjusted. He could hear the shower faintly running and decided to browse his phone for awhile, enjoy the comfortable bed until the bathroom was free. Veronica was right, he did need some time away to just relax. It felt good not having to get up and take care of a million things.

 

Once it seemed Betty was done and he heard her walking down the stairs, he took his own turn in the bathroom, enjoying the hot water and luxuriously large shower. Even the guest towels made him feel like he was floating on clouds, the tiles under his wet feet heated and cozy.

 

While he dried his hair off he walked towards the oversized window, looking out at the lake and the rays of sun just peaking over the trees in the distance. It was beautiful, so peaceful and calm.

 

Just then he saw Betty walking towards the lake, smiling when she took a seat and sipped from a mug. It seemed she was enjoying the view as well. 

 

He decided to get dressed and join her, hoping she didn’t mind the company.

 

Once downstairs he helped himself to the fresh hot coffee, the house still and quiet, and grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch before heading out to join Betty. The air was crisp and clean, nothing like in the city.

 

As he walked up, Betty turned and smiled at him, hearing him approach. 

 

“Hey, mind if I join you?”

 

She’d been reading on her iPad. “Of course, please, take a seat,”

 

“If you’d rather be alone it’s completely fine, this place is huge, I’m sure I can find somewhere else to drink my coffee,”

 

“Take a seat,” she said again, “I’d love some company,”

 

He did, handing her the blanket, which she accepted and put over her lap. They both had on comfortable warm sweaters but it was still chilly this early in the morning.

 

“What were you reading?” he asked.

 

“Oh, I downloaded a dozen novels I’ve been meaning to catch up on,” she sighed, “I’m kidding myself if I think I’ll get through one,”

 

He smiled, taking a soothing sip from his coffee mug. He wasn’t much of a reader so he understood. “You enjoy reading?”

 

“I do,” she said, holding her own mug up to her face, “I’ve just been so busy with work lately and then when I get a chance nothing holds my attention for more than a few pages.”

 

“Well, what are you reading?”

 

She gave him a sheepish smile, her large green eyes captivating with so much expression. “Crime thrillers…”

 

He couldn’t help but laugh. “So you spend all day working on and solving cases for the NYPD then you get into bed at night and do the same thing?” he asked. He was only teasing, but she had to see his point.

 

She laughed. “I know. I’m a glutton for punishment.”

 

“Maybe if you picked a different genre,” he suggested.

 

“Maybe,” she agreed. “What other genres are there though?” she joked.

 

“Romance?” he asked. “That’s all my mum reads.”

 

It was easy talking to her, fun and refreshing. They continued to chat about books, moving onto movies and music, and before they knew it the sun was out and the new day had officially began.

 

“What do you think,” she said, as they walked back up to the house, “should we cook breakfast for everyone?”

 

He nodded with a big smile. “I don’t mean to sound like I’m bragging but I’m a pretty good cook,” It’s the one thing he felt he could say with complete confidence.

 

There was plenty of food they could work with in the fridge and by the time the smell of eggs and bacon was wafting through the house, everyone was up and eager to eat.

 

He glanced at Veronica, who was smiling at him smuggly over her coffee mug.

 

“Oh, sorry,” Betty giggled as she bumped into him in the kitchen.

 

Veronica raised her eyebrows at him and he rolled his eyes. He hated that she was somewhat succeeding in this set up. Any man would be an idiot not to find Betty both charming and beautiful.

 

Veronica grabbed a crispy piece of bacon from the plate before picking it up and taking it to the table. “You guys are all in for a treat. Pea and Betty are two of the best chefs I know. We’re lucky they teamed up,”

 

She was obvious, he though. But he had to love her for it. He shook his head at her and she just shrugged, mocking innocence.

 

This was hard with her here. The last time he had cooked breakfast in this kitchen they ended up fucking on the kitchen counter until it all got cold and they had to reheat it in the microwave. 

 

“Dig in everyone!” he announced, glancing over at Betty who was sitting with Archie, the two of them sharing a laugh about something.

 

.

 

That day they all decided to head into the nearest town. Veronica was dragging Betty to do some shopping while the guys hung out at a sports bar.

 

Kevin and Fangs were really cool. Before he knew it he’d spent the whole day discussing everything automotive with Fangs while also learning a ton of stuff about baseball from Kevin. 

 

Sweet Pea wasn’t a huge sports fan but it was interesting getting an insight into a true fan’s perspective. Apparently it was one of the only things he and his dad had in common while he was growing up so it held a special place in his heart.

 

When the girls were done they headed back to the house. Kevin and Fangs were making dinner, setting up for later in the kitchen, and Veronica and Archie disappeared into their room for some alone time. 

 

“Do you want to jump in the hot tub with me?” Betty asked, the excitement clear in her voice.

 

“Sure,” 

 

“It’s my absolute favorite thing - just sitting in hot water and doing nothing,” she said.

 

They went upstairs to change before heading outside. She had on a robe from their bathroom, but from the few seconds it took her to take it off and get into the tub he saw she had an amazing body. He imagined her job kept her very fit, oddly turned on by the fact that she had such a demanding and commanding career. 

 

Despite the fact that she was clearly gorgeous, and Sweet Pea found himself discovering more and more things he found beautiful about her, she still seemed a little shy. Was it just him or was that part of her personality? He doubted that her job allowed room for her to be reserved. But then again, she wasn’t at work now.

 

The two settled into the tub and relaxed, the noise of the bubbles calming and the force around his body relaxing. This was good for him, he hadn’t taken time off in forever and he was actually having a good time. He trusted Toni with the bar with complete confidence and Veronica had been right - this was fun.

 

“So how was shopping with Veronica?”

 

Betty widened her eyes before rolling them, making him laugh. Yes, he remembered, Veronica was intense about retail therapy. 

 

“How did you end up getting dragged into a shopping trip on the first day?” 

 

“She’s really determined to be my friend,” she sighed, “probably for Archie’s sake. We don’t really have much in common but she’s a nice person. I’m glad Archie’s with her. He’s really happy… and,” she sighed again, “I’m starting to realize it’s easier to go along with whatever Veronica says than it is to fight her on it.”

 

He laughed. He couldn’t have said it better himself.

 

He watched as Betty smiled, their conversation dying down. She closed her eyes and leaned back, allowing him a moment to watch her. The breathtaking lake and all this nature was around them but he was more interested in her.

 

He watched her face, dark lashes pressed over delicate pale skin, water droplets running down her neck and over her chest. He found her fascinating, discovering more of her inner and outer beauty the more time they spent together. Everything about her felt so effortless.

 

At some point he closed his eyes too, enjoying the silence with her, before they were both jolted out of their rest by Veronica’s knowing voice. “What are you two doing out here?”

 

Betty sunk deeper into the water as he stretched his arms out along the edge and puffed his chest, smirking at his ex. She smirked back at him just as devilishly before turning to Betty.

 

“Nevermind, don’t answer. I doubt I want to know anyway,” she winked.

 

Sweet Pea tried not to laugh at the way Betty shook her head at Veronica’s antics. 

 

“I just figured I’d let you guys know you might want to think about getting cleaned up soon. Dinner will be in about half an hour,”

 

With her announcement over, she winked at them again and headed back inside. 

 

“It’s obvious what’s going on here, right?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at Betty.

 

She nodded. “Veronica is anything by subtle.”

 

“Well,” he began, “maybe we should tease her a little and put on a show, huh?”

 

Her expression changed to that of surprise. “What are you thinking?”

 

“Oh, nothing extreme, flirt a little, make her think it’s working.”

 

Betty seemed to think about it. He watched as she stood in the tub and tried not to let his eyes leave her face until she was turned and he could admire the perfect curves of her hips and ass. Fuck, she was sexy. She wasn’t obvious about it like most of the women he’d usually go after, but she’d definitely caught his attention.

 

She wrapped her robe around herself and turned to him, her pretty blonde hair clipped up with strands falling down around her face and neck. “I’m game,” she shrugged, offering a cute smile before leaving him alone outside.

 

_ Shit _ , he thought, realizing just now she’d gotten him slightly excited.

 

He stayed in the tub until it was safe to get up, and headed to his room to clean up for dinner.

 

Downstairs he went straight to Betty, his hand on her lower back as he asked what he could get her to drink.

 

She smiled at him, biting her pouty bottom lip before asking for a glass of wine. He held her chair out for her and the two chatted as they sat next to each other, Betty laughing beautifully at their easy back and forth.

 

He noticed Veronica watching and offered her a smile, to which she seemed very excited.

 

Later, while they cleared the table, Veronica very slyly brushed up against him. “You should ask Betty to show you what we bought on our shopping trip together,” she winked.

 

He sighed and shook his head at her before joining the others in the living room for game night.

 

He and Betty were partners, working so well together it felt like they’d known each other for years. It was exciting. He didn’t even need to pretend with her.

 

Slowly, one by one, everyone headed to bed, Sweet Pea staying to help Betty clean up the last of the mess from their fun night in.

 

“I think that was a success,” he told her as they climbed the stairs.

 

“Tonight was fun,” she agreed, the two of them coming to a stop between their rooms.

 

“Didn’t even have to try, if I’m being honest,”

 

She blushed again. He could see it even through the dim light. It was sweet, it made his heart beat a little faster, the blood rushing through his body. He couldn’t remember the last time he had this with someone. Sweet Pea had been a one night stand guy his whole life. Veronica just happened to turn into a two, and three, and so on, night stand. She had stayed while none of the others did.

 

Betty was different. She was nice and he didn’t want just a one night stand from her. He wanted to know her.

 

“So, ah,” He smirked, not wanting this night to end. He was having too much fun. “Veronica said I should ask you what you bought on your shopping trip today,”

 

His smile widened as he watched her expression change to slight shock. “She would say that,”

 

He thought it was cute how she fought through her shyness, and even though she was obviously this cool kick ass person, she was also down to earth.

 

“Why?” he asked, now really wanting to know.

 

“It was… it was lingerie,”

 

He laughed wholeheartedly. 

 

“You know how she is!” Betty defended, “She wouldn’t leave me alone until I tried it on and then threatened to buy it if I didn’t,”

 

His laugh continued, placing his hand over his stomach. He could only imagine and he was a little jealous Veronica got to see and he didn’t. His time with the guys was fun but if he could do it over he would have gone shopping with her and Veronica instead.

 

“I mean…” He shrugged, acting innocent. “I am a fan of the Victoria’s Secret fashion show…”

 

She pushed against his shoulder, making him laugh at the easy nature of their teasing.

 

“Only I’m definitely no model,” she said, looking down and tucking her hair behind her ear.

 

He was a confident man, he always had been with women. Sure, it was a little harder now that he wasn’t using anymore, but it still came pretty naturally to him.

 

“You’re beautiful,” he told her seriously, raising a hand under her chin to make her look up. He stepped towards her in the same moment, closing the space between them.

 

That easily, their teasing and playful banter died down. He cupped her cheek and offered a small smile when her hands reached up his chest uncertainty, moving up to his shoulders. 

 

He leaned down and kissed her, wrapping his free arm around her slender waist, her body arching into him.

 

It was more than a kiss, their bodies and souls were connecting too. She was soft and warm, her lips moving against his and taking his lead as soon as he deepened it. He felt lost in the way warmth turned to heat, the small moan that escaped her lips traveling through all his nerve endings. 

 

The kiss was mind blowing, and just as he was about to reach down and lift her up, she pulled away. He narrowed his eyes, loving the way she looked so flushed and disheveled from just one kiss. He couldn’t wait to see what she’d look like after getting fucked. Although he suspected she’d probably look like a goddess.

 

But with an innocent smile she stepped back, biting her lip. “Goodnight, Sweet Pea,” 

 

He raised his eyebrows, now feeling like the disheveled one himself.

 

_ Well played _ , he thought.  _ Well played.  _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea is pleasantly surprised by the rate at which his friendship with Betty is progressing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by [peaceblessingspeyton](https://peaceblessingspeyton.tumblr.com)

The next morning he woke up with a huge smile on his face. This week was suddenly so much more exciting.

 

Like the day before, Sweet Pea grabbed a coffee and joined Betty outside, the two of them pretending like nothing had happened last night as they discussed how they should cook dinner for the others tonight.

 

“I can ask Archie to borrow his car. I saw a small grocery store in town. I’m sure we can find everything we need there.”

 

“Or we could just take my bike,” he offered, excited about the idea of getting her onto the back of his baby. 

 

“That might not be great with the groceries and all,” she told him, making his excitement drop a little, “But… I am up for a joy ride,” she smiled, like she knew it’s exactly what he wanted to hear. 

 

He felt like he was grinning like a happy little kid. “After breakfast?”

 

.

 

Sweet Pea slowed down as he came to a clearing on the side of the road, parking his bike and waiting for Betty to get off the back before he joined her.

 

“How was that?” he asked, anxious to hear if she liked it. 

 

She took his helmet off with a bright smile on her face. “Oh my god, that was so exciting!”

 

He laughed. She was very surprising. Even though upon their first meeting she seemed a little reserved it was now obvious that she didn’t mind going out of her comfort zone and exploring new things. 

 

They left the house a half an hour ago and he’d driven them around the winding roads, nothing but trees and mountains surrounding them. It felt like they were the only two people in the world. 

 

“Should we stretch our legs a little?” he asked, holding his hand out towards the small path in the woods.

 

She nodded, smiling as she handed him the helmet and took the lead. He secured the helmet to the bike and followed. 

 

It didn’t take long for him to start staring at her ass in those tight high waisted jeans. He couldn’t help himself, he grabbed her and spun her around, a hurried kiss planted on her lips that she eagerly returned. He was glad he wasn’t mistaken about her attraction to him as well. 

 

He loved the way she grabbed onto his leather jacket to get him closer. He pushed her back against a tree with authority. The whimper that left her mouth making him think of sex.

 

“Fuck, you’re so god damn sexy,” he managed to say, capturing her lips again, the fire between them so hot he felt like he was burning alive.

 

She pushed his jacket down his shoulders, caught between fighting to rid himself of it and keeping a tight hold on her waist. 

 

He let his jacket fall off completely before grabbing her ass and lifting her up higher, trapped between him and the tree, her legs coming around his waist as he pressed his erection into her. The layers of clothing between them made it nowhere near satisfying. 

 

Her hands were in his hair, pulling as her teeth did the same to his lower lip. It drove him crazy, a little pain mixed in with the desire. 

 

He growled. “You’re full of surprises, aren’t you?”

 

She smirked then, her green eyes half closed as she gasped from another hard grind.

 

As his lips descended her jaw he cursed the stupid turtle neck sweater she was wearing. He changed direction then, moving to her ear instead. “Shit, I want to fuck you so bad,” he breathed.

 

Nothing he’d ever done with anyone else had felt this thrilling. It was like he was a teenager again and he couldn’t think passed this very moment. 

 

He didn’t mean for this to happen, he didn’t mean to find her so irresistible, and yet somehow it just snuck up on him anyway. 

 

The way she smelled like jasmine, paired with the nature around them, made his head dizzy. He wanted to claim her, weirdly jealous of anyone before him that had the privilege to do the same.

 

“Oh, god,” she breathed just before his mouth took hers again, more demanding, her nails scratching into his back over the thin fabric of his t-shirt.

 

When she began pushing him back, he reluctantly took a step away, expecting a repeat of last night where she sweetly turned him away, but instead she began hurriedly undoing her jeans and he found himself a little slow on the uptake.

 

_ Holy fuck _ , this was happening. She wanted this too.

 

By the time she’d stepped out of her boots and jeans, he’d undone his own jeans, lifting her back up against the tree and feeling the delicate fabric of her underwear. With a smirk against her lips he easily fisted the fabric between his hand and pulled it to the side.

 

Their lips broke away, and he watched her face as she looked down, holding on around his shoulders with one arm as her other hands reached between them and grasped him, helping him to her center. 

 

In a heated rush, he dove all the way in, groaning at the tightness first and then the wet warmth, Betty’s cry of pleasure making it that much hotter. If there were any other nearby hikers there was no way they didn’t hear her. 

 

Pulling back and slamming back into her a few time, he reveled in her whimpers and the way she clung to him so tightly.

 

“Oh, fuck, yes,” she whimpered against his ear as he kissed the small part of free skin he could reach right below her ear, “Oh, god,”

 

He groaned and fucked into her harder, loving the way her gasps came in closer and closer together. She was incredible, and he could tell she was close, her grip on every part of him growing stronger.

 

“That’s it, baby,” he told her, “fuck, you feel so good,”

 

He’d never fucked anyone in a forest before. That, combined with the fact that Betty was so unexpected and enticing, made this whole experience otherworldly. He felt like they were exactly where they were meant to be, giving into their more primal desires. Like they were the only two people in the whole world right now.

 

“Fuck,” she rasped, “please… don’t… don’t stop,”

 

He wouldn’t dream of it. “Not until you come for me,” he said, taking that moment to watch the way her head fell back against the bark of the tree, her pretty mouth open, lips red and swollen from his kiss, her eyes closed in ecstasy.

 

He raised his hand up to her face, gripping it and forcing her to look at him again. The desire behind the hypnotic green was exploding with bursts of gold. She was close.

 

“Like that, baby?” he asked, smirking at the way her walls flooded with another coating of slick arousal.

 

She frowned and tried to nod, but his hand was still gripping her chin, holding her still. “Tell me,”

 

“Yes,” she gasped almost instantly, his own body jerking forward faster with impending release. 

“Keep going… please,”

 

He chuckled, because he thought that’s exactly what he was doing.

 

Her eyes fluttered closed, her whole body tensing. “Oh, please!” she gasped, “I’m gonna come… I’m gonna…”

 

And there it was, the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, and not just with his eyes. She was so lost in her high, radiating with beauty, pulsing around him. It was enough to make him weak, allowing his own release to follow, exploding in her warmth and just now realizing he hadn’t used a condom.

 

They stayed still for a moment, holding each other until he gently pulled out and helped her to her feet. He held onto her, knowing she needed a minute and that the blood probably hadn’t made it’s way into her legs yet after being held up that way.

 

They both leaned against the tree, her back pressed to it as he caged her in with his arms, smiling easily and happily. He felt completely and utterly relaxed right now.

 

Her arms were around his shoulders still, only this time not holding on so tightly. He waited until she was ready, taking her lead and helping by grabbing her jeans off the forest floor beneath them.

 

He buckled himself back up, brushing his hair back into place with his fingers before helping her into her boots again. He smiled at the sweet giggle that left her lips as she used his arm to help steady herself from falling.

 

He was right. She looked even more beautiful after a good fuck.

 

“That was fun,” she said, fixing her hair.

 

He laughed, grabbing his jacket and making sure it was clean of any leaves and dirt before putting it back on.

 

“That  _ was _ fun,” he agreed, taking her hand and leading her back onto the path.

 

“I ah,” she began, “I didn’t mean for that to happen. I thought I had more self control. I’m sorry.”

 

“I’m not,” he said back instantly.

 

She looked at him as they both walked slowly, deeper into the woods. “I mean, I’m not sorry it happened, I just didn’t mean for it to be out  _ here _ ,” she explained.

 

He nodded in understanding. “It’s probably better it wasn’t at the house. Veronica would probably be listening at the door.”

 

They both laughed, and he grabbed her arm again, forcing her into a hug. She looked up at him, that familiar shade of pink deep on her cheeks, and he leaned down for a deep and slow kiss.

 

He was so happy he let Veronica drag him away for the week. This day was magical.

 

.

 

That night they cooked dinner for the others. It was so easy and fun working in the kitchen together, small touches here and there making him feel alive in a way he hadn’t in ages, maybe even ever.

 

He was sure Archie noticed, because he gave him a few dirty looks, but it was nothing he wasn’t used to. He was sure this whole set up wasn’t approved by Archie. He just had no choice but to go along with it because of his alpha girlfriend.

 

Thankfully once Veronica had noticed the change in them she laid off a little. It was unexpected but welcome. She didn’t need to force him and Betty together anymore, it had just naturally happened. And he was so happy, sneaking a little kiss onto her cheek when no one was looking.

 

He was rewarded by a sweet smile, his whole night made just from that small exchange.

 

After dinner everyone was setting in for a night of movie watching as Kevin and Sweet Pea got the popcorn ready.

 

“What’s going on with you and Betty?” Kevin asked, keeping his voice low so the others wouldn’t hear them.

 

Sweet Pea just smiled. “Nothing, man,” he said far too unconvincingly. He wasn’t really trying to be convincing anyway. It would be an honor to be with Betty.

 

“Yeah, I’m sure it’s nothing. You two are all smiles and it’s like you can’t help but touch her. It’s sweet. You’d make a handsome couple.”

 

“Thanks, man,” he said, handing him the fresh bowl of popcorn and putting another bag in the microwave. 

 

He agreed, they did make a handsome couple. He hoped this was more to Betty than just sex, and that she’d agree to a date with him once they were back in the city. He wanted to keep this going.

 

They joined the others and Betty held his hand under the blanket they were sharing. After a few minutes, with everyone’s eyes on the screen, they moved closer to one another and she leaned into him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

 

It was really wonderful having someone to cuddle with.

 

They were last in front of the television, the other two couples retiring to their rooms, and soon they were in a heated makeout session. Betty was straddling him as he laid down comfortably on the soft couch. He was having so much fun with her.

 

She felt so good, her skin warm and smooth as his hands traveled up the back of her sweater, over her bra clasp. He unhooked it with little difficulty, his hand traveling around to feel her breast, firm yet soft in his palm, massaging the mound and loving the way she moaned and arched into it.

 

“Think we should take this upstairs,” she whispered, giggling when he suddenly and quickly got up, easily lifting her with him and carrying her through the house and up the stairs.

 

Once on his bed, things slowed down a little. He removed her clothes one piece at a time, kissing her all over and paying special attention to her breasts. They were so perky and responsive and it was so fun seeing the way his teasing was slowly but surely driving her mad.

 

Finally, he settled between her legs, holding her thighs apart as he glanced up at her one more time. She was looking down at him, biting her lip with worry but also clear need.

 

He smirked and kissed each of her soft thighs, her pussy so close all he had to do was turn and he could give them both what they needed, but it was so fun seeing her squirm.

 

He nudged her with his nose, wanting to drown in the faint smell of her arousal. She’d showered since their hurried and sloppy fuck in the woods but the knowledge that she’d been wet with their combined come in her cute little panties during the second half of their ride made his dick painfully hard.

 

She bucked her hips up at him and he decided to put them both out of their misery, licking a long smooth line from her opening, up between her folds and over her clit. She whimpered and he did it again, licking up the sweet juices dripping from her hot center and circling his tongue around her bundle of nerves, closing his lips around it and sucking gently.

 

“Oh fuck,” she gasped from somewhere above him on the bed, her thighs closing in around his head for only a second before he was prying them open again, licking and sucking until she was squirming and her whole body shaking, hands pulling at his hair as she gasped his name.

 

It sounded so lovely coming from lips. “Oh, Sweet Pea,”

 

He rode her out through her high, slowly leaving wet kisses over her stomach and breasts as he made his way back up to her lips.

 

He gave her a kiss, making her taste herself on his tongue as she caressed his cheek.

 

“Mmm, I can’t wait to do that again,” he teased, loving how easy it was to make her giggle. She was fucking perfect, everything from her fit and womanly body to the softness of her voice. Not to mention how easy it was talking to her. 

 

“Fuck it,” he said, her laugher intensifying as he went back to it, this time a lot more forceful and making her cry out with an orgasm as intense as the first.

 

“Holy fuck,” she breathed, her arms thrown out on the bed, “That was so good… too good,”

 

He kissed her, his mouth demanding, his eagerness a contrast to her lazy reply, letting him take her.

 

“You just taste so fucking good,” he said against her lips, his tongue sweeping hers, “See?”

 

She moaned easily, kissing now with a little more fever.  

 

“Don’t you?” he asked darkly, wanting confirmation, “Tell me, Betty,”

 

She kissed him purposefully, holding his face in her hands. “Yes, baby,” she whispered.

 

He liked the pet name, slowing down now to push some of the blonde hair from her face. They looked at each other and he felt so lucky, here after everything he’d been through, sharing a close and healthy connection to another person.

 

Her hands moved gently around his shoulders and over his back, caressing. He wanted to give her a moment, but was also desperate to be back inside her. All he had to do was push his boxer briefs down and he’d be there. 

 

She reached lower, her smile widening slightly as her hand pushed into the back on his boxer briefs, grabbing his asscheek and moaning. “I like your ass,” she said cheekily.

 

“I like your everything,”

 

That earned him a kiss.

 

He pressed his forehead against hers once it was over, taking a moment to enjoy it all.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t use a condom earlier,” he said, having enough sense to remember this time. “Do you want me to now?”

 

She shook her head. “I’m on birth control, so only if you want to.”

 

Fuck, no he didn’t want to.

 

It was all the confirmation he needed, for them to rid him of the last piece of clothing and to finally be joined again. It was slower this time, with him taking his time so they could both feel each other completely and deeply.

 

It was incredible, feeling this connection to someone again.

 

When she pushed on his chest after awhile he gladly flipped them over, relaxing into the mattress as he watched the goddess above him ride his cock with complete and utter confidence. She was breathtaking, and so sexy when she took control.

 

He held her hips and thighs, letting her do her thing, enjoying every lust filled second of it. When she grabbed onto his arm for help, clearly close to orgasm again, he almost couldn’t take another second of it. 

 

He reached his free hand between them and rubbed small circles over her clit, watching the way she cried out and arched back with release, her hips grinding down against him.

 

When she collapsed against him with a happy giggle he wrapped his arm around her waist, fucking up into her until they were both coming together, holding onto each other for dear life.

 

Moments later they were lying sprawled out on the bed, catching their breath, until he felt her eyes on him and turned his head to stare at her too.

 

He offered a smile and she returned it. She turned into him and wrapped an arm over his stomach, using his shoulder and chest as a cushion as they both set into a comfortable silence.

 

She was gently tracing lines up and down his arm, her fingertips brushing over his abs. He smiled to himself as she gently outlined the muscles. It was nice to see she liked his body.

 

“I’ve never met someone as handsome as you,” she admitted, and it was the absolute purest, sweetest thing he’d heard anyone say about him. It wasn’t so much the words as much as it was the sincerity in her voice.

 

“And I’ve never met someone as gorgeous of you,” he replied, using his hand under her chin to make her look up at him. He was surprised by how much he meant it, not because she wasn’t gorgeous (she definitely was), but he just wasn’t expecting to feel this way about someone.

 

But he was happy he did. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea and Betty enjoy a night out with friends and later delve deeper into his past.

For the first time in forever Sweet Pea didn’t sleep alone. Sure, he’d  _ slept _ with other random women since Veronica, but none of them cuddled into him the way Betty did. It gave him a sense of belonging, like two puzzle pieces fitting together with ease. 

 

It wasn’t lost on him that it was super early to think that, but he was just going with the flow and letting himself be happy for once.

 

Like the previous two mornings they got up early and grabbed coffee, going out to sit by the lake together. Of course this particular morning was a little different, the two of them spending some extra time in the shower, washing each other and then getting dirty again right under the water.

 

Sitting out on the deck now was so peaceful. Betty was deep into her book and Sweet Pea watched the way the fog slowly disappeared from the top of the water and the sun rose over the trees. He glanced at her every once in awhile, happy to see she was finally immersed in reading her book like she’d wanted.

 

When she looked up to catch him staring he smiled, nodding at the iPad. “So what are you reading?”

 

“Nothing,” she said defensively, switching the screen off.

 

He tilted his head at her, narrowing his eyes. Was it a romance like he suggested?

 

“Come on,” she said, “We should get breakfast started.”

 

.

 

That night they all decided to go out to a bar in the nearest town. Betty was dressed in a little skirt that was already driving him crazy. She had amazing legs and all he wanted was to wrap them around himself and tell the others they were going to stay behind. But he didn’t want to be rude, and hanging out with everyone was fun. 

 

He didn’t leave Betty’s side all night though, his arm protectively around her waist and making sure she had a drink or whatever she needed at all times.

 

The only time they were separated was when she and Veronica disappeared into the bathroom. Kevin and Fangs teased him about Betty, and to his surprise he didn’t even mind. Archie kept his mouth shut, uninterested and people watching until the girls got back. 

 

The only other time they weren’t together was when they drove back. Sweet Pea went back in Kevin’s car with him and Fangs and Betty got a ride from Archie and Veronica. 

 

He was anything but subtle as they stumbled into her room after saying goodnight to the others downstairs. 

 

As he reached under her skirt she shook her head and pulled away, biting that cute bottom lip of hers. If she wasn’t careful she’d draw blood soon.

 

“I thought you liked the Victoria’s Secret fashion show,” she said seductively, making him raise his eyebrows in curiosity. 

 

“Oh, you know I do,” he shot back, letting Betty push him down onto the edge of the bed.

 

He watched, swallowing as she slowly unzipped her skirt and let it drop to the floor, exposing the tiny black panties underneath. 

 

She knew exactly what she was doing, turning slightly to show off her round ass and the way her cheeks peeked out of the bottom of the lace. He was pretty sure she had no idea just how delicious she was though. She was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen. 

 

Her shirt came off next, a matching bra pressing her breasts up and creating an amazing cleavage he wanted to press his face into and just die a happy man. 

 

She stepped out of her heels as she came to stand between his legs, his hands traveling up the back of her legs, smooth and soft, finding their home on each of her ass cheeks. He got a good grip on the plump flesh and forced her even closer.  

 

She placed her hands on his shoulders, looking down at him as he kissed over the cup of her bra and than took a playful bite at the top of her breast. “Damn, baby, if I knew you had this on underneath I would have fucked you in the bar bathroom,”

 

“Oh, yeah?” she asked, brushing his hair back soothingly as he helped her straddle his lap.

 

He didn’t let her ass go, slipping his fingers under the lace and groaning at the feel of her arousal ruining the delicate fabric.

 

He kissed her neck, making her back arch sinfully as he fingered her teasingly. 

 

They kissed and touched that way for awhile, until she began to step away and he protested by a strong hand wrapped around her upper arm. But when he saw her drop to her knees, he forgot why he’d been so reluctant to let her go.

 

She smiled at him, pushing him back on the bed and leaning over him as she kissed him again, pushing his shirt up and then undoing his pants.

 

She was back on her knees again, with him raising his hips so she could get his pants down his thighs slightly. He pressed up with a hand behind him on the bed, there was no way he was letting a second of this pass without watching her.

 

He caressed her hair as she looked up at him through those think and dark lashes, pulling his boxer briefs down enough to make his erection spring free.

 

He smirked at the way she gently kissed his pre come off, the tip of her tongue darting out to lick it off her own lips.

 

“Fuck,” he breathed. He couldn’t wait to see her full lips around him, feel how good her mouth was. 

 

But it seemed she was going to tease just like he had, placing gentle kisses and licks up and down the underside, massaging his balls with her hand gently.

 

“You like being a tease?” he asked after a while, wanting to beg, but it was extremely hot the way she took her time. 

 

His hand was no longer affectionately caressing, rather gripping onto her hair and trying to be a gentleman for as long as possible.

 

“Am I teasing?” she asked.

 

“You kn-” Before he could finish she was finally wrapping her soft lips around him, her tongue licking a circle around the sensitive tip. “Oh, fuck,”

 

She smiled around his cock and took him deeper, confident as she pulled back and did it again, slowly building up the speed.

 

She was so good, her enthusiasm the best part. It was obvious she was into it, and there was nothing better than that.

 

He watched, hypnotised by her and almost coming at the way she gasped for breath, her lips wet from her own saliva and going back to work quickly.

 

He groaned words of encouragement, how fucking good she looked with her mouth full with his cock. He could tell it turned her on, moans of pleasure vibrating from her mouth and through his aching hard on. 

 

If she didn’t stop he was going to come, and he didn’t want to before getting her off too. 

 

He pulled her up, both of them panting as she straddled him again, his hands on her ass pushing her further up his body. “Sit on my face, baby,” he commanded, smug when she did so without a second thought.

 

He helped her, ripping her panties to the side as he began to eat her out hungrily. She gasped something from above him, muffled from the way her thighs pressed against his ears. It didn’t really matter, all that existed right now was how eagerly she rode his face, one of her hands gripping his hair and holding him in place.

 

It was all fueled by desire alone, a need for him to feel how completely her release would shake her very core. He wanted to make her come so hard and so many times that she’d forget everything but how to cry his name. 

 

In the second after it was over he didn’t let her stop, helping her climb down off his face and directing her downward and onto his cock.

 

Seeing her so gone, as full of need as he was, only turned him on more. He fucked hard up into her, her pussy so wet from coming on his face, the two of them kissing sloppily and desperately. 

 

It was real and raw and he never wanted it to end.  But soon they were both limp on the bed, drained with release. 

 

He found it in him to move his hand onto her back, providing as much comfort as he could. She was still on top of him, making the second move as she crawled off and collapsed next to him, her leg hooked over his.

 

He smiled and turned to face her. He was sure he reflected her own expression - complete satisfaction. 

 

“That was… that was…”

 

“I know,” she said, lifting a hand to cup his cheek.

 

The next fifteen or so minutes were spent in silence, until he got up to take the rest of his clothes off, down to his boxer briefs. He ventured into the bathroom and grabbed them a glass of water before joining her again. 

 

Betty had sat up on the bed, his t-shirt swallowing her up. It made him smile.

 

“It feels nice.” she said sheepishly, “Do you mind?”

 

He shook his head, leaning in to kiss her before taking a seat on the bed too. “Looks good on you,”

 

“And it looks good  _ off _ you,”

 

He laughed. She really was so amazing. 

 

“Oh, yeah?” he asked, “You like me naked, huh?”

 

She nodded. “I don’t know if you’ve seen yourself in a mirror lately, but you’re… well, you’re like really hot,”

 

He laughed, feeling flattered. It was nice how she threw compliments at him and he was pretty sure she wasn’t even doing it on purpose.

 

He grabbed her and kissed her hard, moaning at her sweet taste. “Maybe I can fuck you in front of the mirror next and you can watch how hot you are too,”

 

She moaned and pulled back slightly. He was pretty sure she liked that idea.

 

“Can we… Can we just talk a little?” she asked, a little out of breath, “Before you make me forget my name again?”

 

He laughed again. Now  _ that _ was a compliment. “Of course we can, what’s up?”

 

She took a deep breath and he settled in, watching her and waiting. When she didn’t talk he went first, figuring it was a good time to bring it up.

 

“Hey, I meant to ask, would you want to go on a date when we’re back in the city?” It was easy asking her and he was hopeful she’d say yes.

 

“A date?”

 

“Yeah, like dinner, maybe a movie?”

 

She nodded. “That sounds perfect.”

 

“Good,” 

 

He was ecstatic on the inside but kept his cool. 

 

“Hey Sweet Pea?” she asked, looking down. 

 

He gave her all his attention, hoping it was obvious that he was all up for talking. He liked getting to know her, he wanted to know more.

 

“I know you used to date Veronica,” she began.

 

He nodded. “Yeah, awhile ago now. Why?” 

 

It surprised him how easily he said that now. For the first time in forever he wasn’t thinking about how he missed Veronica when she was brought up in conversation, but rather about the stunning woman next to him in bed. 

 

“She told me… she and Archie told me you used to…“

 

He knew what she was about to say. It’s not that he hid from his past but it would probably be better if Veronica and Archie let him tell Betty himself. It was his history to share. 

 

“They told you I had a drug addiction?”

 

She nodded. “I know it’s none of my business and we don’t need to talk about it or anything, I just felt weird knowing about it without you knowing that I know… Does that make sense?” she asked, clearly a little tongue tied and nervous. 

 

She was so sweet. “It’s okay. It’s a part of me and I don’t mind that you know. If you have questions I’m an open book.”

 

She didn’t ask anything for a moment though, just kissed him softly and kindly. He enjoyed the comfort and excitement of it. 

 

“Is it hard for you?” she asked, “I know you own a bar. What’s it like being around alcohol all the time?”

 

“I never really had a problem with alcohol,” he explained, “It doesn’t bother me being around it or having a drink or two. It was always hard drugs that had me fucked up.”

 

“Do you have a hard time with it still? The addiction, I mean?” she quickly shook her head like she wanted to take back what she said. “I’m sorry, it’s personal,”

 

“No,” he stopped her. He wanted her to know. “It’s fine. I would rather talk about it, not let it be like this thing that I tiptoe around. Honestly… I really don’t miss it at all. I love not being dependent on this thing that completely fucked up my life and relationships with people. I love having my shit together now and staying healthy.”

 

It was the truth. He was completely confident that if she offered him something right now he’d have no difficulty declining the offer.

 

“That’s good,” she said, cupping his face and kissing him once more.

 

He smiled. “You’ll still go on a date with me, right? Is it an issue that I’m an ex addict and you’re a badass detective?”

 

She shook her head. “Of course not, I’d still love to go on a date with you.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea and Veronica discuss their past.

The next morning Sweet Pea couldn’t keep his hands off Betty, the two of them making out more than they were making breakfast for everyone.

 

Her arms were wrapped around his shoulders and his hands were grabbing at her ass as they kissed, lost to the world and unaffected by the small sounds around them. But then someone cleared their throat, purposefully getting their attention. 

 

“The bacon’s burning,” Veronica said.

 

They pulled away sheepishly. He smirked as Betty tended to the bacon and he shot Veronica a look. Couldn’t she have just stayed in her room a little bit longer?

 

He wondered what her deal was. He thought she’d be happy that her plan to set them up was working.

 

She wasn’t in her usual good mood. He wondered if she’d gotten into a fight with Archie or if she was just pissed off that her plan was working a little too well. Maybe he and Betty were a bit too obvious.

 

Veronica ignored him throughout breakfast, and then headed outside later when everyone was separating for some down time.

 

Kevin and Archie were in the hot tub and Fangs, Betty and he were in the kitchen still cleaning up and talking about one of Betty’s more intense old cases from when she first began her career. He gave her a lot of credit for doing what she did, he was pretty sure he couldn’t deal with that sort of thing every day.

 

When Sweet Pea saw Veronica head out, he gave Betty a quick kiss on the cheek. “You mind if I head out for a few?”

 

“Of course not,” she smiled, “Fangs and I can finish up.”

 

“Thanks guys,” he said, easily catching up to Veronica on one of the nature trails by the house.

 

“Hey, wait up!”

 

She slowed down, looking back at him before continuing.

 

“What’s up?” he asked, “You and Archie get into a fight or something?”

 

She scoffed. “Not everything in my life revolves around my romantic relationship, Pea,”

 

Somehow she made that sound like a jab against him. He instantly felt defensive. His life didn’t revolve around his romantic relationships either, it never did, so excuse him for actually finding a connection with someone as great as Betty.

 

“What’s your problem?” he asked, “You’re the one that dragged me out and wanted Betty and I to get friendly,” Which reminded him. “And what’s up with you and Archie telling her about my past? I thought you wanted her to like me,”

 

She just looked sideways at him, annoyed. “I didn’t tell her anything that wasn’t true.”

 

_ Well, how nice, _ he thought sarcastically.

 

“I’m not saying you did, but wouldn’t it be better coming from me?” he reasoned, “And maybe not in the first couple of days of us just getting to know each other.”

 

Veronica huffed and he wondered if she was maybe jealous, although that didn’t make sense considering the whole situation. Why would she be jealous? She had a perfect boyfriend who he could tell she loved, she was beautiful, she had money, people liked her. She was a _ good _ person.

 

After a few steps deeper into the woods she stopped and turned to him. “Do you know that she’s in love with Archie?”

 

_ What? _

 

“She’s been in love with him since they were kids.”

 

He didn’t see her point. What was she trying to do here? Make him feel like shit that the two women he was most interested in were both in love with Archie? He knew he’d never have a shot against the golden boy. God, sometimes he just wanted to punch him in his smug face.

 

“She’s 33 and she’s never even had a real relationship, Pea. Because she’s in love with him still! That’s not normal. I don’t want you to fall for this girl and get your heart broken.”

 

He laughed out of disbelief. This wasn’t Veronica, this wasn’t the wonderful woman he knew that did everything in her power to help others. Whatever  _ this _ was, it wasn’t a good colour on her.

 

“Why are you doing this, Ronnie?” he asked, stopping their already bumpy ride. He wanted their conversation to reach an end, but he could tell it was only beginning.

 

“What?” she asked, like she didn’t know, “I know you’re into more experienced women and I think she might still be a virgin,”

 

She had no idea how wrong she was. That woman that turned into a sex goddess whenever they were alone - she definitely wasn’t a virgin.

 

“Why are you talking shit about her?” he asked, feeling this intense need to protect Betty’s name, “I thought this is what you wanted. I thought you wanted me to like her so I could finally get over you!”

 

He shut up then, silence washing over the space around them, nothing but birds singing off in the distance. He let out a deep breath, centering himself.

 

Veronica looked up at him, the sadness in her dark eyes making his chest feel heavy. He hated when she was upset, it reminded him too much of their past. It brought back memories of the horrible things he said and did to her, and the consequences of that. She had no idea how much he wished he could go back and be someone different, be who he was now.

 

“It is what I wanted, Pea!” she finally replied, taking a deep breath and obviously trying to hold back her tears. She looked as defeated as he felt.

 

“I just… I really did think you and Betty would be nice together. She’s sweet and you deserve someone who's going to care about you… But I guess I just didn’t expect  _ this _ ,” she explained, lifting her arm and hitting his chest with the back of her hand.

 

“What?” he asked. What was _ this _ ? He didn’t understand.

 

“The way you are with her!” she yelled, shutting him up again. “You didn’t take your eyes off her at the bar and the way you guys act around each other, it's like you’ve been together forever. The way you look at her…. It’s so… I don’t know…  _ sweet _ ?”

 

He softened, letting her continue. He had an idea where this was going now.

 

“When we were together it was never like that,” she said with a sigh, exhausted by still going, “Whenever we went out I spent half the night looking for you and the rest of the night making sure you wouldn’t kill yourself or die in your sleep.”

 

He tilted his head. It was hard to hear but he never pretended he didn’t know how bad he was. He did love her, but his love of getting fucked up often came first back then.

 

“I was never your number one priority. You never spent all night by my side, making sure I was having a good time and safe. And all of a sudden she gets all that?” she asked, getting more upset by the second.

 

He sighed, running a hand over his face. It wasn’t nice hearing the truth, but he could always count on Veronica to give it to him anyway.

 

“I’m the one that helped you out of the dark, I’m the one that dealt with how horrible you were when you were on god knows what! I’m the one…” she choked up, stopping what she was about to say and changing the course of the sentence, her voice softening, “It’s not fair that someone else gets to reap the rewards now.”

 

_ Wow. _ He could not even begin to imagine how hard that must have been for her to say. How hard being with him was. Whenever he was fucked up he turned into a man he wouldn’t wish upon any woman. She was a saint. She stayed with him and did everything to help him find the part of himself he liked again.

 

He always knew he wasn’t as good to her as he should be, but she was right, not only was he just not good, he was  _ horrible _ . All she did was try with him, offering him every opportunity to fix himself. She never got to have this version of him, this version she’d created.

 

“Ronnie,” he said gently, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around her. He let her cry for a moment, grabbing onto the back of his shirt.

 

He shushed her, whispering his apology into the top of her head until her cries died down. 

 

“You know I love you, right?” he asked after a while.

 

She looked up at him, her eyes bloodshot and wet with tears . He pushed her hair off her face, some of it sticking to her damp skin.

 

“You’re right. Don’t think for a second that I don’t know who I am now isn’t because of you. I’m the luckiest man alive to have met you. I didn’t deserve your love but I’m glad I got it.”

 

She smiled through a cry and he kissed her forehead gently.

 

“I’m sorry for the hell I put you through. No one would have stuck around the way you did, no one would have tried the way you did… Fuck, even my mum gave up on me,” It was only recently that he’d restored his relationship with his mother.

 

“You’re the best person I know, Ronnie, and I’ll always love you. You’ll always be my best friend,” he assured. But for the first time since she broke up with him, he didn’t want to get back together.

 

She wrapped her arms around him tightly, pressing her face into his chest. “You’ll always be my best friend too, Pea,” she hiccuped.

 

He smiled, stroking her hair down her back and hoping to bring her some comfort.

 

After the tears stopped they walked a little further, finding a spot by the water and spent over an hour talking, remembering their crazy 20’s and forming an even stronger friendship.

 

On the way back he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, her own around his waist, taking their time. He felt really good, getting some stuff out in the open that they had never discussed. It was good to talk about it and know he’d always have this strong relationship with her.

 

“I’m sorry I told Betty… and I’m sorry for what I said about her,” she offered, “I mean, I do think she’s in love with Archie but I’m sure she’s had relationships in the past. She just won’t tell me. I keep trying to get closer to her. I know she means a lot to Archie, but I just don’t think she likes me as much as I want her to.”

 

He smiled. Betty had no idea, but when Veronica wanted to befriend someone, she eventually would. “Just be yourself and let it evolve naturally, I’m sure by the time you and Archie tie the knot she’ll be your maid of honor,”

 

She grinned at him and he was happy to see her happy again. “And maybe you’ll be Archie’s best man?” she asked hopefully.

 

This time he really laughed. “Yeah, right, I wouldn’t hold your breath on that one!”

 

.

 

When they got back Betty and Fangs were in the hot tub with Kevin and Achie. They invited them in.

 

“I think I’m just going to take a nap,” Veronica said, giving them a smile and going inside.

 

Archie got out of the tub. “I’ll join you, babe,”

 

Sweet Pea liked how attentive Archie was with her. He just now noticed how much so. He was in tune with her and he noticed that maybe that’s why he didn’t like him. He was a much better boyfriend than Sweet Pea had ever been to Veronica.

 

When Veronica and Archie disappeared inside, the three of them told him to take his clothes off and join them.

 

He laughed as he began taking off his clothes, receiving a few whistles of approval. It was flattering.

 

“Betty you’re one very lucky woman, you know that right?” Kevin asked.

 

Fangs whistled again. “Damn boy, were you born at the gym?”

 

He laughed and shook his head, hopping in in his underwear and wrapping an arm around Betty’s shoulders as he settled.

 

“You guys know you’re not so bad yourselves, right?” he asked, teasing them, “You’re like the hottest couple I’ve ever seen.”

 

Betty nodded in agreement as she cuddled into his side.

 

“Oh, and is he bi too? You know the only thing better than a straight boy is a bi one, right?” Kevin asked. 

 

Betty and Sweet Pea laughed. “I’m not into dudes but I have eyes, don’t I? I can admit when another man is attractive,”

 

“I like that,” Kevin said with a wink.

 

Fangs wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer. “Hey, don’t forget you already have a boyfriend, lover boy,”

 

This was really nice, spending quality time with new friends after having a little one on one time with an old one.

 

.

 

After the hot tube and just making up some quick sandwiches for dinner, they headed upstairs and took a shower. Veronica and Archie hadn’t come out of their room and each couple was just doing their own thing for the night.

 

Betty and Sweet Pea cuddled into his bed and watched a random movie on Netflix. Neither of them were really into it and he could tell Betty was curious about his walk with Veronica. He knew he would be, if she’d left with Archie.

 

“Hey,” he said, getting her attention.

 

“Hey,” she smiled, letting him kiss her and cuddling in a little closer.

 

“Did you miss me today?”

 

She nodded. “Did you and Veronica have a nice time?”

 

“Yeah, we had some stuff to talk through. It was good though.”

 

“That’s good,”

 

He could tell she wanted to say more so he gave her time to do so.

 

“I think,” she started with a deep breath, “I think she maybe regrets setting us up. Does she still have feelings for you? Because I don’t think I can compete with her,”

 

She was so adorable, her face full of worry.

 

He shook his head. “She was a little upset… but not because she wants to be with me,” he explained. 

 

“She’s basically the only reason I’m clean now. She helped me when I didn’t even ask for it. She helped me when I treated her… when I treated her like shit. I put her through hell,” he admitted. It was hard telling someone he liked about this shitty version of him, but he never wanted to hide from it. Telling the truth felt good.

 

“She really is a good person, Betty. I know if you let yourself be friends with her you won’t regret it… She was just a little upset that after years of fixing me up, now I’m good for someone else… I think I would be too, if I did all she did for me,”

 

She smiled a little sadly. “I’m glad she cared enough to help you. I can tell she’s a good person… I’ve just been avoiding her because… “

 

“You’ve got a thing for Archie?” he finished for her.

 

She looked at him a little startled but then sighed. “Is it that obvious?”

 

“No, it’s really not.”

 

She shook her head, looking disappointed in herself. 

 

“It’s not like I’m pinning for him or anything, it’s just that when we were growing up, I always pictured us together. I thought at some point we’d finally get together and live happily ever after. He was just never ready… and then Veronica shows up and I’m listening to how he’s meeting her parents and how they’re picking out an apartment together and thinking about adopting a dog.”

 

He nodded. He could understand how that would suck. She had this plan for her future and it was never going to come true now.

 

“God, I sound pathetic,”

 

“Hey, no you don’t,” he told her truthfully. He respected her for telling him the truth.

 

“I like you, Sweet Pea,” she said, taking a deep breath and making his heart race with excitement. “I’ve never… I’ve never felt the way I feel around you with other men. I had no idea things could be this intense… I…. I gave up on waiting for Archie a long time ago, but I guess just seeing him with Veronica put me off wanting to be her friend because I was jealous.”

 

He loved how honest she was. It was such an attractive trait, and he knew that if this went any further, which he hoped it would, he’d try his hardest to keep this a healthy and happy thing between them. 

 

“You’re incredible, you know that?” he asked, pulling her into straddle his lap.

 

“I am?” she asked sweetly, their lips touching in a soft kiss.

 

“Mmm humm,” he hummed, pulling her closer. “Now let me show you how  _ intense _ things can get,”

 

She giggled, letting him flip them over and getting lost in the passion. Neither of them had anything to be jealous about anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of their vacation.

On day five of their vacation, they got delayed upstairs after their shower.

 

Betty was standing at the sink brushing her teeth in nothing but her towel, and all Sweet Pea could think about was how badly be wanted to fuck her, hear the way she breathed his name as he hit that sweet spot deep inside her.

 

When he stepped behind her, completely naked and still wet from his shower, she pulled the toothbrush from her mouth, gasping, “What are you doing?”

 

He pushed the towel up over her ass and reached down, making her press back against him as he found and teased her clit. He couldn’t get enough of her and the beautiful way she reacted to his touch.

 

“Baby,” she whispered, letting her head drop back on his shoulder.

 

“Yes?” he asked, kissing her neck.

 

“Feels so good,” she said through a moan, letting the toothbrush drop into the sink as her hand joined his at her core.

 

“Yeah?” he asked, licking at her sweet skin, “Why don’t you watch how good you look while I touch you,” he suggested. He’d warned her this would happen, and now that it was, it was hotter than he’d imagined.

 

They stared at each other in the mirror as he pulled the towel off her body and grabbed onto her breast, massaging roughly and smirking into her skin when her free hand came over his as well, making him squeeze harder, rub her clit quicker.

 

Before he knew it she was coming, a blissful smile on her face when he slowly softened his touch and then wrapped his arms around her stomach to keep her steady.

 

“You make me a little crazy,” she admitted softly, his lips at her neck again, “Like I can’t stand it if you’re not fucking me,”

 

The naughty words only turned him on more, grinding his erection into her ass. She moaned at the action and leaned forward against the sink, a clear indication of what she wanted.

 

He didn’t need it to be spelled out for him, reaching down and helping himself into her. It looked so fucking good, her pussy taking his thick cock as he grabbed her ass, palming the flesh there.

 

He had no idea why it was so amazing with her, but he loved it. He’d never been more in sync with someone.

 

It was quick but so satisfying, both of them taking a moment to recover before pulling apart.

 

After they cleaned up again and got dressed, they walked downstairs. The others were up, talking, and from the smell of it, making breakfast. He could tell she was a little shy about the fact that it was obvious why they weren’t down yet, but he personally loved it. He was proud to be with her.

 

“There they are!” Fangs said, smiling at them knowingly, “We made breakfast so you can get your strength back,”

 

Betty tried to ignore it, walking around to get herself coffee. Sweet Pea smiled at Fangs smuggly, going to grab a plate. “Thanks, I need it,” he winked.

 

.

 

On their last day, he and Betty decided to go for a small hike, taking a blanket so they could rest and enjoy the scenery at some point.

 

It really was peaceful, the two of them just heading deeper and deeper into the forest, but making sure to stay somewhat close to the lake so they wouldn’t get lost.

 

He considered himself a pretty fit guy, but it seemed Betty was doing much better with energy levels. When he made a comment about it she laughed and turned back to him.

 

“We can find a place to set up and rest for a while if you want... if you’re tired,” she teased.

 

He raised his eyebrows at her as he followed. “Listen, I know you’re this badass detective and you spend your days chasing bad guys,” She laughed at his comment and he knew it was because that wasn’t the case, “but I have a pretty active job too. I lift beer cases all day and tire myself out handing people drinks.”

 

He was only joking around with her. His job was mentally and physically exhausting, but he loved it, just like he knew she loved hers.

 

“What about here?” she smiled, not commenting further on his ramblings.

 

He looked at the spot, it had lots of shade, a nice view of the lake, and enough space for him to put the blanket down.

 

“Yeah,” he said, agreeing by setting up the blanket. They sat down and took their shoes off, resting their feet.

 

“So, you like…  have a gun and a badge… and handcuffs and everything?” he asked, getting himself excited with the realization that she  _ must _ have handcuffs.

 

She laughed because she probably saw it on his face. “Why, do you want to be handcuffed?”

 

“Well, if you’re offering…” he winked, leaning in to kiss her.

 

She returned it, cupping his cheek with her soft hand. Kissing her was his new favorite thing. They were going back to the city tomorrow afternoon, this was going to be their last night together, and he hated the idea of not seeing her all day every day like he had been.

 

“So, ah, when’s your first free day after we get back?” he asked. He didn’t even care if he sounded desperate. This thing with her was too good to shy away from.

 

“Well, I usually make it home by six every night,” she said, “so it’s really a matter of what nights you have free. Or are you working every night?”

 

“I have Mondays off,” he told her, “but I can always make arrangements,”

 

He was suddenly a lot more interested in kissing her than he was talking, loving the way she reacted to his actions.

 

“Well, now I just feel very special,” she sighed, leaning her head back and letting him kiss her neck.

 

“You should,” he breathed, feeling like a man crazed by her beauty, “You’re very special,”

 

He made her lay back as he slowly shifted them so he was climbing on top of her. It felt like he had to steal every possible moment he could, and she didn’t seem to mind, as eager as he was to connect completely again.

 

.

 

For the first time since coming on this little getaway, Sweet Pea woke up in a less than happy mood. He was waking up with this stunning woman next to him and tomorrow would be a completely different story. He dreaded being away from her, but he was man enough to not show it and instead enjoyed their time alone together in bed.

 

After a final breakfast with everyone, they all packed up and helped Veronica close up the house, saying their goodbyes in the driveway.

 

Fangs and Kevin were the first to pull out. Veronica and Archie waited in the car while Betty and Sweet Pea kissed goodbye, with him pulling back to get one more look. She was so beautiful.

 

“You’ll let me know once they drop you off?”

 

She nodded, reaching up to tuck his hair back behind his ear. “You too?”

 

“I’ll probably be in before you, with the bike.”

 

“Right,” she said, taking a breath and looking over at it for a second.

 

“I’ll see you soon, yeah?”

 

She looked back up at him with her pretty green eyes. “I can’t wait,”

 

They kissed once more and he watched as she got into the car, waving to the three of them before following them out on his bike. His chest ached.

 

The drive flew by though, and before he knew it he was throwing his duffle down by his couch and dropping down on it with an excess of nerves. It was strange, he felt very jittery and stared at Betty’s number in his phone for a few minutes before texting.

 

**SP:**

I’m home safe.

6:19pm

 

He waited anxiously for her reply, watching the three moving dots.

 

**BC:**

I’m glad to hear you made it safely. We’re almost home too.

6:20pm

 

**BC:**

I miss you already.

6:20pm

 

**SP:**

You have no idea, baby.

6:20pm

 

**BC:**

Then just come over…

6:21pm

 

She couldn’t be serious, could she? He hoped so. The idea of getting to see her again tonight, of sleeping next to her again, it made him unbelievably happy.

 

**SP:**

You say the words and I’m there.

6:21pm

 

She replied by texting her address and he smirked.

 

**SP:**

I’m just going to shower and change. I’ll pick up a late dinner.

6:22pm

 

**BC:**

I love late dinner. Whatever did I do to deserve such a prince charming?

6:22pm

 

**SP:**

Oh, I think you know what you did.

6:22pm

 

He ended it there, going to grab some clean clothes and to shower.

 

Normally he would have gone straight to the bar to see how they were managing, but he could care less right now.

 

.

 

Holding the takeaway in one hand he knocked on Betty’s door with the other.

 

She answered with a bright smile, changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants, reaching out and pulling him in playfully by his jacket. 

 

He chuckled at her actions and let her pull him against her, looking down cockily as she lifted herself on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, as excited for a kiss as he was.

 

He hardly heard the door slam behind him, distracted by the softness of her lips.

 

“Do all the delivery boys get this treatment?” he asked as soon as she pulled back, taking the bag from him.

 

She gave him a cheeky smile. “You’re just special.”

 

She showed him in then, telling him to get comfortable and taking his leather jacket. He kicked his shoes off and joined her in the kitchen, helping by opening the boxes while she grabbed plates.

 

It was nice seeing her in this different environment, in her home with her things. He hadn’t expected it to happen so quickly but he was happy it did. It felt like he automatically knew her better, by simply being here with her.

 

It was comfortable and cozy, neat but not overly so. It was nicer and bigger than his place, but that wasn’t surprising, Sweet Pea wasn’t much of a decorator.

 

“Your place is nice, I’m glad I get to see it earlier rather than later,” he said, eating from his plate as they carried them to her couch and sat down.

 

“Usually I make men take me out to dinner first, but for you, I’ll make an exception,” she winked.

 

He smiled at her teasing, reaching out to squeeze her knee. She was sitting facing him with her legs tucked under her, as happy to have him here as he was to be there. 

 

“I’ll take you on all the dates you want, beautiful,”

 

She tilted her head with a kind smile, shifting so she was even closer to him. “I’m more of a night  _ in _ kind of girl,”

 

All that made him think of was the hopefully countless nights to come of staying in, just the two of them. 

 

“Hurry up and eat your food so you can show me the most important room in the apartment,” he told her with a wink. If she wasn’t so eager about the food he would have taken it from her right now and thrown her over his shoulder. 

 

She giggled and began eating, changing the subject long enough for them to eat. 

 

When she took their plates to the kitchen and asked if he wanted another drink he followed with their glasses. “I’m good,” he said, trapping her by the sink from behind and reaching around to put the glasses in there with the dishes.

 

He leaned down, smirking when she tilted her head to the side for him so he could kiss her delicate skin, groaning into her neck when he grabbed both of her breasts over the thin fabric of her t-shirt.

 

She moaned softly as she reached back and ran her hand through his hair, letting him massage her and gasping light when he playfully pinched her taut nipples. She was so addicting, and hers was a drug he didn’t feel bad about getting lost in.

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Sweet Pea's relationship continues to progress a few months after their initial meeting.

**_two months later_ **

 

Betty smiled excitedly at her work partner Cheryl as she opened the door to Sweet Pea’s bar, holding it for Cheryl to enter first. She was proud to show her the thing her boyfriend had created. She was proud of  _ him _ . He was incredible. She loved it here, and she knew Cheryl would too.

 

Toni looked in their direction over from behind the bar and offered a friendly wave. Betty waved in return. Her plan was officially in motion.

 

They had come full circle. She and Sweet Pea had been set up by Veronica, and now Betty was planning on doing the same with Cheryl and Toni. She knew they’d hit it off. They were both amazing strong women, and Cheryl needed someone fun in her life like Toni to loosen her up a little. She loved Cheryl, she was one of her best friends and she trusted her completely as a partner, but the girl needed a lesson in relaxation.

 

It was still a little early but the bar was open, a few people sitting around. 

 

“Hi!” Toni greeted as they reached the bar.

 

“Hey Toni, this is my partner Cheryl Blossom,” she introduced. 

 

“Oh, well it’s nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard great things. What are you girls drinking? It’s on the house,”

 

“Surprise me,” Cheryl purred and Betty tried not to grin at the way her friend was always very obvious in her flirting tactics. Betty could already feel Cheryl letting go a little.

 

“I’m good,” she replied, waving a hand in front of her in dismissal. “I’m just going to say hello to Sweet Pea real quick. Is he in the back?” she asked.

 

Toni nodded, getting to work on Cheryl’s drink.

 

Before Betty was even halfway across the bar the two women were already chatting and laughing. It made her so happy. But nothing made her happier than seeing Sweet Pea.

 

“Baby,” she called, smiling as soon as she saw her very sexy boyfriend bent over and lifting a box, “Hey, sexy,”

 

He finished with the box and turned with a smile. “Hey! You get off early today?”

 

She nodded, so giddy as soon as he wrapped her up in one of his signature bear hugs. She adored him. He was a better boyfriend than she could have ever asked for and they had been really, really great these first few months of dating, experiencing all the highs of the honeymoon phase.

 

Before they exchanged even one more word they were locked in a kiss. The amount of sex the two had made her think maybe her brain was turning to mush. When she wasn’t with him all she did was think about him, and when they were together they could hardly keep their hands off each other.

 

“Baby,” she breathed, pressed into the wall of the narrow hallway, his lips sucking hard at the delicate skin under her chin, “Not here,”

 

He growled, making her giggle, his hand squeezing her ass. 

 

“But you know what this does to me,” As he said the words he pulled back a little, taking her badge into his hand. She always wore it around her neck, hardly even noticing it anymore. She thought it was cute the way he found her profession to be such a turn on.

 

“Yeah… I know,” she moaned, recalling the few times he asked her to keep it on during sex. He was very good at playing the bad guy who needed to be brought to justice.

 

He whimpered sadly and she laughed, the two of them finally pulling away.

 

“I’ll wear it for you tonight,” she winked, cupping his face and reaching up to place a kiss against his lips.

 

“You know I’ve gotta work tonight, right?”

 

She nodded. “I came with Cheryl anyway, we’re just gonna have a few drinks and hang out, then I’ll go home with you after you close up. Cool?”

 

He agreed, leaning down for yet another kiss. “Perfect.”

 

She offered to help him bring out some of the cases but he refused, the two of them stepping back into the bar. They stopped and watched Toni and Cheryl. Cheryl was leaning over the bar, touching Toni’s beautiful pink hair.

 

They looked at each other and Betty grinned. “I knew they’d hit it off,”

 

He frowned. “How’d you know Toni’s into chicks?”

 

Betty hadn’t spent a lot of time with Toni but she knew her just from coming to the bar, and Sweet Pea had met Cheryl when the three of them went out to lunch a few weeks ago. Betty wouldn’t shut up about him so Cheryl demanded a meeting. Apparently, he passed her test, Cheryl approving of him after not even a full hour.

 

“Ah,” Betty looked at him like he was joking, “because she always hits on me when I’m here,”

 

Sweet Pea laughed then. “Yeah, that sounds about right. That one can’t keep it in her pants.”

 

“Well, neither can Cheryl so I figured they’d get along.”

 

“Veronica is clearly rubbing off on you,” he said as the two of them went back to the bar, him stepping behind it while Betty found herself a seat next to Cheryl.

 

She smiled. It was true. She and Veronica had gone out to dinner a couple of times since returning to the city. She was giving her a chance, allowing herself a friendship, not only for Archie’s sake anymore but for hers as well. After hearing about how Veronica had helped Sweet Pea it was obvious she was a good person and it had been snobby of Betty to not be friends with her due to preconceived notions.

 

“So,” Toni said, “Why have you been hiding your hot partner from me?”

 

Cheryl grinned and looked at her with the same question in her warm eyes.

 

“Well I’m not hiding her anymore, am I?” she said, sharing a quick glance with Sweet Pea.

 

He winked and smiled at her, and she melted into the bar stool. He was so exciting, and at the same time equally as comforting. He was opening her world up, making everything more beautiful, breathing life into her.

 

She loved him.

 

.

 

Betty clawed at his chest as she used all the strength she had left to press her knees into the bed beside him and did all the work, her head thrown back while she worked to chase the pleasure that was quickly washing over her.

 

“Fuck,” she heard him groan, “this is so fucking hot,”

 

She looked down then, into his lust filled gaze, the slightest of smiles lingering on her face. Yeah, she could say the same thing. He looked so damn sexy, sitting naked and handcuffed to her headboard, with no choice but to let her ride him to her heart’s content. It was empowering being in such control of their lovemaking, although she was just as happy to relinquish that control half the time. With Sweet Pea, there was a perfect mixture of give and take.

 

She grabbed his strong jaw, forcing his gaze to remain on hers, pressing her lips against his for a sloppy kiss.

 

Holy fuck, she had no idea why this was so good with him. She craved it, she craved the way he never ceased to rock her body with orgasm after orgasm.

 

She sat all the way down, letting him fill her and press down on that spot that was making her whole body explode, beginning to rock her hips to prolong the ecstasy. 

 

Getting her second wind, she smiled more confidently down at him, her fingers softening on his face. “Gonna be my good boy now?”

 

She’d never get sick of that playful and handsome smirk of his. “Not if being a bad boy gets me in this position again,”

 

Shaking her head, she got back to work, helping him reach his edge.

 

.

 

Afterward, Betty sat up in bed reading on her iPad as Sweet Pea lay calmly beside her, his arm tucked up behind his head while the other caressed her thigh lazily under the covers. She could feel him watching her, so she turned to look at him. He looked so damn sexy, still high off their lovemaking.

 

“What?” she asked.

 

He just smirked, his hand traveling a little higher. “Nothing… what are you reading?”

 

She shrugged. “Some trashy romance novel,”

 

She knew that would make him laugh. He’d been the one to suggest it and to her surprise, it worked. It helped relax her mind and get her ready for bed.

 

“What’s so funny?” she asked still, simply because she liked talking to him and wasn’t opposed to a second round.

 

“Nothing, it’s just funny that you went from crime thrillers to trashy romance,”

 

She shrugged once more as she looked back at the screen. “Maybe it’s because I’m in love now,” she said absentmindedly, the weight of her words quickly registering as her eyes widened.  _ Shit. _

 

“You’re in love?” he asked, pushing himself up in bed and looking at her more intently.

 

She looked at him again, scared at what she might find in his dark eyes. She should have known it would always be kindness. “Yeah,” she breathed.  _ To hell with it, _ she thought. She was in love with him.

 

When he cupped the side of her face and leaned in for a kiss she didn’t regret telling him. “I’m in love too, baby,” he told her.

 

She put her iPad down and wrapped both arms around him happily, squealing when he quickly  pulled her into his lap with ease.

 

This was her life now and she wouldn’t have it any other way. 


End file.
